Microorganisms, such as yeast, fungi and bacteria, are used to produce a number of fermentation products, such as industrial grade ethanol, distilled spirits, beer, wine, pharmaceuticals and nutraceuticals (foodstuff that provides health benefits, such as fortified foods and dietary supplements), baking industry and industrial chemicals.
Yeast is commonly used in fermentation processes. One common type of yeast is Saccharomyces cerevisiae, the species predominantly used in baking and fermentation. Non-Saccharomyces yeasts, also known as non-conventional yeasts, are also used to make a number of commercial products.
Other microorganisms can also be useful in making fermentation products. For example, cellulosic ethanol production, production of ethanol from cellulosic biomass, utilizes fungi and bacteria. Examples of these cellulolytic fungi include Trichoderma reesei and Tichoderma viride. One example of a bacteria used in cellulosic ethanol production is Clostridium Ijungdahlii. 
Most of the yeast used in distilleries and fuel ethanol plants are purchased from manufacturers of specialty yeasts. The yeast is manufactured through a propagation process. Propagation involves growing a large quantity of yeast from a small lab culture of yeast. During propagation, the yeast are provided with the oxygen, nitrogen, sugars, proteins, lipids and ions that are necessary or desirable for optimal growth through aerobic respiration.
Once at the distillery, the yeast can undergo conditioning. Conditioning is unlike propagation in that it does not involve growing a large quantity from a small lab culture. During conditioning, conditions are provided to re-hydrate the yeast, bring them out of hibernation and allow for maximum growth and reproduction. The objective of both propagation and conditioning is to deliver a large volume of yeast to the fermentation tank with high viability, high budding and a low level of infection by other microorganisms.
Following propagation and/or conditioning, the yeast enters the fermentation process. The yeast is combined in an aqueous solution with fermentable sugars. The yeast consumes the sugars, converting them into aliphatic alcohols, such as ethanol.
The fermentation process begins with the preparation of a fermentable carbohydrate. In ethanol production, corn is one possible source of fermentable carbohydrate. Other carbohydrate sources including cereal grains and cellulose-starch bearing materials, such as wheat or milo, could also be substituted. Cellulosic biomass such as straw and cornstalks could also be used. Cellulosic ethanol production has recently received attention because it uses readily available nonfood biomass to form a valuable fuel.
The propagation, conditioning and fermentation processes can be carried out using batch or continuous methods. The batch process is used for small-scale production. Each batch is completed before a new one begins. The continuous fermentation method is used for large-scale production because it produces a continuous supply without restarting every time. The hops acid and organic acid blend can be used with either batch or continuous methods.
During the propagation, conditioning or fermentation process the mash or the fermentation mixture can become contaminated with other microorganisms, such as spoilage bacteria. These microorganisms compete with the desired species of yeast for fermentable sugars and retard the desired bio-chemical reaction resulting in a lower product yield. They can also produce unwanted chemical by-products, which can cause spoilage of entire fermentation batches.
Producers of ethanol attempt to increase the amount of ethanol produced from one bushel of cereal grains (approximately 56 pounds (25.4 kilograms)). Contamination by microorganisms lowers the efficiency of yeast making it difficult to attain or exceed the desired levels of 2.8-2.9 gallons of ethanol per bushel (0.42-0.44 liters per kilogram). Reducing the concentration of microorganisms will encourage yeast propagation and/or conditioning and increase yeast efficiency making it possible to attain and exceed these desired levels.
During any of these three processes the yeast can become contaminated with undesirable yeast, bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms. This can occur in one of the many vessels used in propagation, conditioning or fermentation. This includes, but is not limited to, propagation tanks, conditioning tanks, starter tanks, fermentations tanks and piping and heat exchangers between these units.
Bacterial or microbial contamination reduces the fermentation product yield in three main ways. First, the sugars that could be available for yeast to produce alcohol are consumed by the bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms and diverted from alcohol production, reducing yield. Second, the end products of bacterial metabolism, such as lactic acid and acetic acid, inhibit yeast growth and yeast fermentation/respiration, which results in less efficient yeast production. Finally, the bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms compete with the yeast for nutrients other than sugar.
After the fermentation system or vessel has become contaminated with bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms, those bacteria or other microorganisms can grow much more rapidly than the desired yeast. The bacteria or other microorganisms compete with the yeast for fermentable sugars and retard the desired bio-chemical reaction resulting in a lower product yield. Bacteria also produce unwanted chemical by-products, which can cause spoilage of entire fermentation batches. Removing these bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms allows the desired yeast to thrive, which results in higher efficiency of production.
As little as a one percent decrease in ethanol yield is highly significant to the fuel ethanol industry. In larger facilities, such a decrease in efficiency will reduce income from 1 million to 3 million dollars per year.
Some methods of reducing bacteria or other undesirable microorganisms during propagation, conditioning and fermentation take advantage of the higher temperature and pH tolerance of yeast over other microorganisms. This is done by applying heat to or lowering the pH of the yeast solution. However, these processes are not entirely effective in retarding bacterial growth. Furthermore, the desirable yeast microorganisms, while surviving, are stressed and not as vigorous or healthy. Thus, the yeasts do not perform as well.
The predominant trend in the ethanol industry is to reduce the pH of the mash (feed stock) to less than 4.5 at the start of fermentation. Lowering the pH of the mash reduces the population of some species of bacteria. However it is much less effective in reducing problematic bacteria, such as lactic-acid producing bacteria. It also significantly reduces ethanol yield by stressing the yeast used for ethanol production.
Another approach involves washing the yeast with phosphoric acid. This method does not effectively kill bacteria and other microorganisms. It can also stress the yeast used for ethanol production, thereby lowering their efficiency.
Yet another method is to use heat or harsh chemicals to sterilize process equipment between batches. It is ineffective at killing bacteria and other microorganisms within the yeast mixture during production.
In yet another method, antibiotics are added to yeast propagation, conditioning or fermentation batch to neutralize bacteria. Fermentation industries typically apply antibiotics to conditioning, propagation and fermentation processes. Antibiotic dosage rates range between 0.1 to 3.0 mg/L and generally do not exceed 6 mg/L. However, problems exist with using antibiotics in conditioning, propagation and fermentation. Antibiotics are expensive and can add greatly to the costs of large-scale production. Moreover, antibiotics are not effective against all strains of bacteria, such as antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria. Overuse of antibiotics can lead to the creation of additional variants of antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria.
Antibiotic residues and establishment of antibiotic-resistant strains is a global issue. These concerns may lead to future regulatory action against the use of antibiotics. One area of concern is distillers grains that are used for animal feed. Distillers grain is the grain residue of the fermentation process. European countries do not allow the byproducts of an ethanol plant to be sold as animal feed if antibiotics are used in the facility. Distiller grain sales account for up to 20% of an ethanol plant earnings. Antibiotic concentration in the byproduct can range from 1-3% by weight, thus negating this important source of income.
In addition, there are other issues to consider when using antibiotics. Mixtures of antibiotics should be frequently balanced and changed in order to avoid single uses that will lead to antibiotic-resistant strains. Sometimes the effective amount of antibiotic cannot be added to the fermentation mixture. For example, utilizing over 2 mg/L of Virginiamycin will suppress fermentation but over 25 mg/L is required to inhibit grown of Weisella confusa, an emerging problematic bacteria strain. Overdosing or overuse of antibiotic can stress yeast and impact efficiency or cause regulatory non-compliance.
Industries that employ fermentation for beverages have historically applied hops acid to propagation and fermentation to control unwanted microbes that compete with the yeast for nutrients. With the recent expansion of fuel ethanol, hops acids have been utilized to a minor degree to address unwanted microbes. Competition between yeasts and unwanted microbes results in yield loss of fuel ethanol as unwanted microbes, primarily Lactobacillus and Acetobacter, reduce the efficiency of fermentation. In beverage production, competing microbes not only reduce efficiency but can alter the aesthetics and taste of the final product.
Organic acids have many applications, including being used as acidifiers, buffers, antioxidants, chelators, synergists, dietary supplements, flavoring agents, preservatives and antimicrobials. Organic acids have been used as preservatives because of their effect on bacteria. The mode of action of organic acid is that the non-dissociated acids penetrate the bacterial cell wall via passive diffusion and disrupt the normal physiology of the cell in two ways: The acids dissociate and therefore lower the internal pH, which is normally close to neutral, impairing the function of the bacteria. The anionic part of the acid that is unable to leave the cell in its dissociated form accumulates within, disrupting metabolic functions and increasing osmotic pressure.
Since small decreases in ethanol yield are highly significant to the fuel ethanol industry, ethanol producers are constantly looking for ways to increase efficiency. Antimicrobials are used to eliminate, reduce or otherwise control the number of microbes in the aqueous systems. However, the use of antimicrobials will always add cost to operations and products and thus more effective ways to achieve microbial control are sought. In addition, some antimicrobials may have deficiencies in either their spectrum of antimicrobial action or operational limitations in their manner of application, such as lack of temperature stability or susceptibility to inactivation by environmental or chemical factors.